The Marriage of Figaro
by Hakumei
Summary: When Heero arrives to work at the Preventers, he is being congratulated for a wedding engagement that not even he is aware of. Shounen ai, 2+1.


Title: The Marriage of Figaro  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: You all know how this spiel works. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Sunrise Inc. or some company like that, somewhere in Japan. The plot, however does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: Fluff, mild shounen ai, a wee bit of an OOC Heero, one-shot, and very short. The story actually has nothing to do with Mozart's Marriage of Figaro, it just sounded cool and I needed a title and well, I was listening to...yep, you guessed it, The Marriage of Figaro, and of course it did seem to sort of fit with the plot ^^;  
  
Pairings: 2+1  
  
Archived: It's archived on my website, mentioned in my bio but if you want it, don't hesitate to contact me! Just ask first, please.  
  
Summary: When Heero arrives to work at the Preventers, he is being congratulated for a wedding engagement that not even he is aware of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a particular bright and sunny morning when Heero walked into the Preventers office building, adjusting his tie, the joyous weather mocking his sour mood. He had arrived late, no thanks to his braided roommate who had forgotten to wake him up like he usually did every morning. Out of the two, Duo was the one to wake up the earliest, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper whereas Heero had found that he liked sleeping in. Duo had joked that it was because he lacked so much during the war, staying up for a few days without sleep, that Morpheus himself had finally caught up with Heero after the wars when they had moved in together. Heero growled with annoyance, not liking the fact he had arrived a half hour late because Duo had decided to go to work an hour early and not bother to wake him up. Heero glared at the innocent gray cubicles, tying the last bit of his tie when one of his fellow co-workers walked up to him, smiling brightly and patted him on the back, saying a bright "Congratulations!"  
  
Heero gave him a strange look, silently wondering what he was being congratulated for but shrugged it off and nodded at the man before continuing towards his cubicle. On his way there he met three others who heartily congratulated him, rousing Heero's suspicions as to what exactly was going on. He silently wondered if Relena was up to something crazy again and shuddered praying to whatever deity she was not involved. Upon sitting on the wooden chair at his desk, he wondered why he hadn't spotted Duo yet. Usually would visit him almost every fifteen minutes, bringing him coffee and sometimes little treats that had been left by the secretaries in the lounge room. At Duo's absence, Heero wondered if Duo had bothered to even show up for work today, but remembered that Duo had left a note on the fridge stating he was leaving for work early, which Heero had hastily read while attempting to make breakfast and dress at the same time.  
  
A laugh lilted through the air, and Heero lifted his head up to the familiar sound of Duo's jovial laughter, marking his presence within the Preventers office. Heero stood up a little and peered over his cubicle and saw Duo standing several feet away talking to other Preventer officers, smiling brightly as one woman brought him into an embrace, hugging him tightly as she smiled at him. Heero noticed one man shake Duo's hand as he said something to Duo, causing the braided man to grin even wider. Heero felt a little jealous of the attention Duo was getting and neglecting Heero. The short haired man slumped back into his chair and shuffled through some papers and began to do his work. Another one of Duo's laughs rose through the air, causing Heero to glare at his work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Heero huffed out a breath of air as he glared more, annoyed that he had barely gotten any work done because of many interruptions. At least ten people had walked by his office congratulating him and it was beginning to really annoy him because he didn't know what he was being congratulated about. He had thought it over for a good eight minutes why on earth people could be congratulating him but nothing came to mind. He hadn't been sent on any missions in well over two weeks, he hadn't done anything out of the norm for him. He hadn't seen Relena in over three months so he couldn't have done anything to her, or maybe it really was something of Relena's doing. He silently fretted for a few minutes until someone came by his office and told him Lady Une wanted to see him. He gave the woman a curt nod and thanks as he headed towards Une's office, he walked by Duo's cubicle, noticing Duo hunched over his work, a pencil in his mouth as he was deep in thought about something, enough not to even notice Heero. Feeling hurt and a little rejected, Heero walked stiffly towards Une's office, closing the door behind him once he entered.   
  
Lady Une smiled at him and motioned him to sit down in a chair as she steepled her fingers before her, on the desk as she gave Heero an intent look over before smiling again. "Congratulations, Heero."  
  
Heero looked at her strangely as he leaned forward in his chair. "Forgive me for asking Une, but what exactly are you and everyone else congratulating me for?" Heero asked with seriousness in his voice.  
  
Lady Une arched a brow before replying. "Well, we're all congratulating you on your engagement Heero."  
  
Heero looked mildly surprised at Une as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Engagement? To whom?"  
  
Une frowned as she gave Heero a scrutinizing look. "Your engagement to Duo of course. The entire staff and then some knows all about your engagement to Duo. Why, he's only been talking about it nonstop this morning about it. I had already congratulated Duo, I figured I should do the same to you, he looks so happy."  
  
Heero cleared his throat, feeling confused and miserable. "But Lady Une, I am not engaged to Duo. I never have been. He's never even made an advancement on me for a relationship to begin with. We're friends and that's it," Heeo said almost too coldly for his own taste.  
  
"That's too bad," Une said with disappointment in her voice as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "You are dismissed Heero. Please, have a talk with Duo and clear this up. It will break his heart though since he looked genuinely happy when he announced it this morning when he arrived at work."  
  
Heero nodded, silently getting up and making his way out of the office, feeling eyes upon him. He heard Duo talking to more people and Heero looked up at him, seeing the braided boy look genuinely happy as he smiled softly. Feeling Heero's eyes upon him, Duo turned and gave Heero a gentle smile and wave. Heero blinked serveral times before walking up to Duo, excusing them both from the other Preventers Duo had been talking to and taking them both to Heero's cubicle.   
  
"What is it, Heero?" Duo asked with mild curiosity in his voice.  
  
Heero sat in his chair and stared up at Duo. "Why are you telling all these people we are engaged when we're not?"  
  
Duo chuckled at Heero's question. "Of course we're engaged! You agreed to marry me this morning, remember?"  
  
Heero gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"  
  
Duo smiled at Heero and patted Heero's arm before sitting facing foreward in Heero's lap. "I guess I should explain then since you don't seem to remember..." Duo trailed off as Heero nodded in agreement, wanting this insanity to end.  
  
"Remember that one time in the war when you and I were on a mission in the Northwest Territories in Canada?"  
  
Heero vaguely remembered the mission but nodded his head in confirmation anyway.  
  
"Well do you remember how you were suffering from hypothermia? We had been walking outside for hours trying to find our safe house and you had been hardly wearing anything close to warm enough to suit the weather. I had to carry you halfway to our safehouse and I thought you were dead; your skin was so cold. It took me well over an hour to make sure that you were at least warm and you were shivering so much. You were a bit hysterical then and had me promise that I wouldn't leave your side. I said I would, and you said no that's not what you meant, you said to promise that I never leave you after the war when it ended, that you didn't want to be alone. I agreed and did the only thing that seemed to satisfy you, I promised that one month after the wars had ended I would propose marriage to you, that way I would never leave you. This seemed to be good enough for you because you fell asleep shortly thereafter and you got better. You hadn't spoken a word of it, but I guess I kept my end of the bargain because I do love you. I proposed to you this morning while you were still in bed because to day is exactly one month after the wars had ended and you said yes." Duo said with a hesitant smile.  
  
Heero sat there silently, taking everything in, recalling the events and his memory faintly told him that what Duo said was the truth. He then vaguely remembered Duo entering his room this morning, asking him something, and he remembered agreeing and rolling back over and falling back asleep. Heero blushed slightly, his cheek tinting a slight pinkish colour as he looked up at Duo. "Next time you propose to me, make sure I'm awake for it and not half-asleep."  
  
Duo chuckled and got off from Heero's lap and got on one knee before him. "Heero Yuy, will you marry me?"  
  
Heero nodded his head and gave Duo a smile, "Yes."  
  
Duo grinned and leaned forward giving Heero a chaste kiss on the lips. When they broke away, Heero saw Une standing not to far away from their cubicle giving Heero a thumbs up as she mouthed "congratulations" to him, smiling before she walked off.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, wasn't that short and sappy? I don't know what provoked me to write it. I thought it was sweet though!  
  
If you have any comments or criticism, don't hesitate to contact me at Hakumei@otakumail.com but make sure you've read the warnings before you do, some people have a knack for not reading warnings and coming to complain when it's been clearly stated what they complain about. It's just one of my peeves. Ignore my rambling!  
  
*runs off to do chores before mom bites her head off for not doing them yet...sorry mom!* 


End file.
